Mistake
by BloodyBlackGirl
Summary: [Chapitre Quatre Up] [Suite d'Amour d'École] [Drarry Love] [Angst, Romance,...] [Suite à son erreur et à la tentative de suicide d'Harry, Draco va tout faire pour récupéré le jeune homme... Mais va.t.il réussir?] [Happy End Assuré]
1. Chapitre Un

**Auteur :** Bloody', le Retour.

**Base :** Pokémon. Héhé!

**Genre :** Happy End, je préviens :P lol Angst un peu, romance surtout… enfin vous verrez bien! Ah oui! Slash:P

**Couple :** Drarry ;)

* * *

**IMPORTANT** Bon! Pour vous faire patienter, je publie le premier chapitre de **Mistake**, qui est en fait la suite d'Amour d'École. **Mais!** Je vous préviens tout de suite : les prochains chapitres vont tarder à apparaître, alors ne venez pas me tuer pendant mon sommeil pour la future longue attente que vous pouvez d'hors et déjà prévoir:)

* * *

Note : Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont réviewées, je n'ai pas eu le courage de répondre à tous vos commentaires… Je vais donc y répondre en gros ; je retrouvais souvent cette phrase : « J'aime pas la fin! ». Bon. Il est vrai que personne ne s'y attendait, mais, malheureusement pour vous, c'était prévu depuis le début.

Je me rend compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé les aspects psychologique dans AdÉ et je prévoie beaucoup travaillé le coté spirituelle dans Mistake. Les chapitres seront donc plus long et mieux développé, ce qui va, en fait, me retardé encore plus dans les updates… Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne compte pas mettre le chapitre deux bientôt ; dans trois ou quatre mois tout au plus. Je ne promet rien!

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, bah, je vous remercie tous et toutes et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Mistake**

* * *

**Chapitre Un.**

.-« Vous savez Harry, je crois que nous allons essayer quelque chose de nouveau pour aujourd'hui. »

Un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnant et le port autoritaire, fit signe à l'adolescent de le suivre dans son bureau. Il était habillé d'un costume noir de haute couture qui mettait en valeur son visage aux traits doux mais sérieux. Il avait des lunettes à la membrane noire, très mince. Sa posture, bien que droite et professionnelle, laissait entrapercevoir sa lassitude à la vue du jeune homme qui pénétrait dans son bureau.

Harry Potter n'était pas un de ces clients habituels qui venaient le voir une à trois fois par mois. Il avait lu son dossier plusieurs fois affin de mieux comprendre les raisons de sa tentative de suicide. Il savait par le nombre d'année qu'il exerçait sa profession que ce genre de problèmes arrivait aux personnes auxquels l'entourage ne s'y attendait le moins. Mais Harry était tout de même un cas à part. Ses parents, Lily et James Potter, avaient contacté une aide professionnelle, espérant des résultats positifs dans un délai tout de même assez court. Mais Harry, bien qu'il soit toujours présent à chacune de leur rencontre, ne pipait mot. Il était enfermé dans son mutisme, ne répondant jamais aux questions qui lui était posées.

Son dossier, préalablement rempli par M. et Mme Potter, démontrait que Harry était un jeune homme remplie d'une joie de vivre débordante. Il était, avant, toujours là pour aider ses amis, il avait toujours le mot pour rire. James et Lily n'avait pas vu arriver la tentative de suicide de Harry. La jeune mère était encore bouleversée par les événements qui étaient tout de même arrivé quelques années auparavant.

L'homme soupira en fermant la lourde porte de son bureau, ou il était inscrit 'Dr Marc O'Conell, Psychothérapeute'.

_**

* * *

3 ans plus tôt.

* * *

**_

Lily ouvrit difficilement la porte d'entré, les mains chargées de sacs d'épiceries. Depuis environ six mois, ils habitaient dans une magnifique maison sur le bord de la mer, en Californie.

Elle et son mari, James, avaient cru bon de quitté l'Angleterre pour aller s'installer aux États-Unis après les événements des derniers mois. Lily était une jeune femme à la magnifique chevelure rousse et aux yeux vert brillant. Elle se portait bien, faisant se retourner bien des hommes sur son passage. James en était souvent jaloux, mais Lily lui répétait souvent qu'il n'avait rien à leur envier : Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux bleus liquide et sa peau mate le dotait d'un charme fou.

Elle entra finalement dans le vestibule de la maison en fermant la porte d'un simple coup de pied. Elle fronça le nez en sentant une drôle d'odeur. Lily se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y poser ses sacs sur la table, retira ses chaussures qu'elle mit dans le placard à coter de la porte d'entrer, et monta à l'étage, cherchant d'où l'odeur de fumer provenait.

La porte de la chambre de son fils était close. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, sans y sortir, sinon pour aller à la salle de bain ou encore pour aller chercher un bout de pain dans le placard de la cuisine, mais sa porte était toujours au moins entrouverte. La jeune femme soupira. Son mari et elle-même s'inquiétaient pour leur fils. Ils avaient pensé qu'en déménageant, il reprendrait le goût de vivre mais il leur semblait que son état ne s'était pas amélioré.

Elle toqua à la porte, mais n'eut aucune réponse. La dernière fois qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, elle l'avait laisser seul, croyant qu'il devait réfléchir. Mais elle l'avait retrouvé dans la salle de bain, baignant dans son sang. Si Draco n'avait pas été là… Lily serra les lèvres, s'interdisant de penser à ce qui s'était passé. Draco… Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Le grand blond lui avait été d'une profonde aide lorsque son fils avait été hospitalisé, dans un profond coma. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry avait refusé de lui dire qu'ils déménageaient, mais Lily avait respecté son choix.

Maintenant, elle était devant sa porte, ne recevant aucune réponse. Elle cogna de nouveau, et tourna la poigné. L'odeur de fumé provenait de la chambre, et Lily fronça le nez de nouveau. Elle tourna immédiatement le regard vers le lit de son fils, ou il était allongé. Lily écarquilla les yeux en le voyant étendu, les bras en croix. Mais ce qui la choqua fut la petite tige blanche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Harry n'avait pas entendu sa mère entrer dans sa chambre. Il porta la tige blanche à ses lèvres et inspira une profonde bouffé, avant de recracher la fumé. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir commencé à fumer la marijuana avant aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux vacillant se fixèrent sur le joint et il le porta près de son regard, l'observant. Les effets de ce simple petit bout de papier rouler autour de simples brindilles d'herbes étaient hallucinants. Un sourire ironique vint jouer sur ses lèvres et il leva subitement le regard en voyant une ombre devant l'entrer de sa chambre. Il n'eut aucune réaction en voyant sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

.-« Salut, m'man. » Sa voix ne contenait aucune émotion.

Lily avança brusquement vers lui et, pendant qu'il se redressait dans son lit, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Harry n'était plus le jeune garçon innocent que son entourage avait connu. Il était devenu amer et personne n'arrivait à dire ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses cheveux, maintenant plus long, toujours en bataille, lui arrivait un peu en dessous du menton. Sa frange était un peu longue, lui cachant les yeux ainsi que la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait son front. Cette cicatrice, il se l'était fait en se cognant contre la tuile de la salle de bain, six mois auparavant.

Sa peau était pâle puisqu'il ne sortait jamais. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, il était toujours habillé de noir, ce qui rehaussait son teint spectral. Ses yeux autrefois vert brillant était devenu terne et il était rare d'y voir une émotion.

.-« QU'EST-CE QUE TU PENSES ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE! » La voix de Lily se brisa. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… » La fin de sa phrase se termina dans un murmure et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

La jeune femme était au bout du rouleau. Elle leva le regard pour fixer le visage de son fils.

.-« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Harry? Qu'est-ce qui te prend! Je ne te reconnais plus… je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, raconte-moi! J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça, Harry! Tu es en train de te tuer… »

.-« C'est peut-être ce que je veux… » La voix d'Harry était si basse que Lily du se pencher pour l'entendre.

Elle serra les lèvres et se releva brusquement, lançant un dernier regard déçu à son fils. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle laisse la porte entrouverte, pour être certaine de l'entendre si jamais il y avait un quelconque problème.

Au repas du soir, Harry ne sortit pas de sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Lily soupira malheureusement en regardant la place vide de son fils. Elle avait encore mit les couverts pour rien. La rousse tourna le regard vers son mari. Ce dernier observait tristement sa femme. Elle avait beaucoup maigri depuis leur déménagement. Il sentait bien qu'elle n'avait plus la force de combattre l'attitude de leur enfant unique. Harry était si étrange…

.-« Lily… » Il fixa les yeux de sa femme. « Je crois que nous devrions obliger Harry d'aller voir quelqu'un. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, ça va nous achever… » Lily secoua la tête.

.-« Il ne nous parle même pas! Comment veux-tu qu'il accepte l'aide d'un spécialiste? »

James baissa la tête.

.-« Nous devrions au moins essayer. Harry n'est âgé que de seize ans! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de risquer de le perdre à nouveau! Qu'est-ce qui serait arriver si Draco n'avait pas été là, la dernière fois? »

.-« Si... S'il n'avait pas été la, jamais je ne serais remonté à l'étage pour le prévenir qu'il avait de la visite… ja-jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'Harry aurait fait cela! Oh James! » Lily enfoui son visage entre ses mains, des sanglots lui nouant la gorge.

James se leva et vint entourer les épaules de sa femme avec ses bras, et il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Ils restèrent longuement dans cette position. James fixait le mur d'en face sans réellement le voir. Il se rappelait avoir reçu un appel de sa femme, paniquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot et Draco lui avait prit le téléphone des mains. Il avait dit à James que son fils était à l'hôpital, aux urgences. Sa voix était calme et posé, mais James avait deviné l'inquiétude derrière son intonation. Il s'était précipité à l'hôpital à vive allure, brûlant feu rouge sur feu rouge. Lorsqu'il était arriver aux urgences, il s'était précipité sur sa femme et l'avait serré dans ses bras à lui faire mal. Il avait alors remarqué l'air de culpabilité qui s'était collé sur le visage de blond, mais il n'avait pas réussi à en savoir la raison.

Si le blond n'avait pas été là… Leur fils serait mort.

_**

* * *

Retour Présent.

* * *

**_

.-« Alors, Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Je crois savoir qu'hier était votre anniversaire, n'est-ce pas? » Le psychothérapeute eut un sourire doux, mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. « Quel âge avez-vous, maintenant? Dix-huit ans, n'est-ce pas? »

Le jeune adulte le regarda pendant un instant et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Marc O'Conell, psychothérapeute certifié, haussa un sourcil. Pour la première fois en trois longues années de consultation, son patient venait de répondre à une de ses questions. Il eut un sourire en coin ; les progrès commençaient.

.-« Qu'avez-vous fait hier? Avez-vous fêté en famille, avec vos amis? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne daigna même pas faire signe qu'il avait entendu la question. Le psychologue soupira. Peut-être qu'il y avait des progrès, mais les véritables changements ne surviendraient pas avant longtemps encore.

.-« Bon…Pour en venir dans le vif du sujet, je voulais savoir si vous acceptiez d'essayer une nouvelle technique avec moi? » Marc fixa son patient.

Harry finit par lever le regard vers celui du médecin. Il voyait bien que le psychologue essayait de le faire parler, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. S'il aurait eu le choix, il ne serait même pas sorti de sa chambre. Il savait bien que sa mère se désespérait des comptes-rendu négatifs de O'Conell, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se motiver assez pour se sortir de la noirceur dans laquelle il s'était glissé.

En voyant le regard brillant d'espoir de sa mère lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble plus tard dans l'après midi, il se dit que peut-être devrait-il essayer. Il observa Lily pendant tout le trajet du retour, remarquant combien elle avait perdu du poids. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes noirs vieillissaient son magnifique visage. Harry soupira lourdement.

En entendant son fils, Lily tourna les yeux vers lui, mais il fixait le pare-brise sans réellement le voir.

_**

* * *

FlashBack. 3 ans et demi plus tôt.

* * *

**_

Après avoir embrassé Harry, Draco le regarda longuement, essayant de s'excuser avec ses yeux. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il allait repousser le jeune homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Zabini gâchait tout… Il lui en voulait énormément, et il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir accepter ce putain de pari.

.-« Pardonne-moi… » Il ne fut pas capable de résister. Il devait se faire pardonner! Harry devait comprendre… il s'en voulu immédiatement après avoir repoussé durement le jeune homme brun qui le regardait sans rien comprendre. Il lui tourna dos et se mit à marcher en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille qui aurait pu être charmante sans ses quinze couches de fond de teint et sa démarche de salope. Il serra les dents en entendant Zabini ricaner.

.-« Allons, allons, le p'tit! Tu vas pas nous faire une crise de larmes, quand même! »

Il savait que Blase avait gravé un CD. Au début, avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'Harry, ils avaient prévu de jouer avec lui et de filmé tous les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il devait réussir à coucher avec lui. Mais il s'était planté au milieu du parcours et il était tomber amoureux. Blaise et lui s'étaient engueulé et son ex-meilleur ami l'avait menacé : s'il ne finissait pas ce qu'il avait commencé, il le dénoncerait à son père.

Et Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas plaisanter à propos de ça. Lucius Malfoy était un homme auquel il ne fallait pas se frotter si on voulait rester en vie. Son père était un homme cruel, au sang-froid incomparable.

Lucius était venu le retrouver un soir d'automne, bien des années auparavant, les mains et le visage couvert de sang. Il lui avait dit sans aucun remord que sa mère était morte. Draco savait au fond de lui que son père n'avait pas voulu réellement tuer sa mère, mais il savait que Narcissa était très malade et qu'elle souffrait énormément. Mais jamais, jamais Draco n'aurait pu croire que son père puisse tuer sa mère, ne serait-ce que pour la soulager de ses peines.

Le blond serra les dents. La journée avait passé très lentement, et il avait prit une décision : il devait absolument parler à Harry, c'était vital. Il s'en voulait pour le pari stupide. Il devait régler les choses, lui demander de lui pardonner, de reprendre à zéro, pour de vrai, cette fois.

La cloche sonnée, le blond essaya de retrouvé Harry dans la foule. Il l'aperçu marché vers son autobus. Il se mit à courir pour le rattraper, mais le jeune homme monta à bord et l'autobus quitta l'école. Draco ronchonna et il attrapa son propre autobus au passage, sans se soucier de l'engueulade de son chauffeur qui lui reprochait d'être en retard.

Une fois arriver à son appartement, il prit ses clés et son casque et il quitta l'immeuble sans attendre, roulant à pleine vitesse vers le centre-ville. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se garait devant le garage des Potter.

Lily, qui l'avait vu arriver, sourit et alla lui ouvrir la porte. Elle l'accompagna à l'étage et vit que la porte de la chambre de son fils était ouverte et qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et elle aperçut que la porte de la salle de bain était close. Elle sourit un peu.

.-« Il est dans la salle de bain. Il ne devrait pas tarder, assied-toi en attendant! » Elle lui pointa le lit du jeune homme brun.

Draco attendait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de chute. Il se leva brusquement et marcha rapidement vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il toqua.

.-« Harry? Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Il y eut un moment de silence et un léger rire s'éleva. Draco sourit et retourna dans la chambre.

La chambre du brun n'était pas très grande, mais elle n'était pas trop petite non-plus. Le blond sourit en voyant un tas de linge à moitié dissimulé sous le lit. Il se rassit sur ce dernier et son pied percuta le sac d'école du jeune homme. Curieux de nature, il se pencha et s'en saisit, avant de l'ouvrir et de commencé à fouiller à l'intérieur. C'est alors que sa main rencontra une pochette en plastique froid, à demi ouvert. Draco le prit entre ses doigts et il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture de Blaise sur le CD. _Surprise_.

Draco se releva brusquement, un sentiment d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps Harry était-il dans la salle de bain? Le blond marcha rapidement vers la porte blanche et, alors qu'il allait cogner de nouveau, son regard fut attiré par un ombrage sur le plancher. Il baissa le regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant le sang passé par l'ouverture entre le sol et le bas de la porte.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée.

.-« Merde… Merde! » Il se donna un élan, et enfonça son épaule dans la porte, qui ne semblait pas vouloir céder.

Lily monta en catastrophe en entendant autant de bruit et elle resta interdite en voyant Draco qui semblait vouloir défoncer la porte. Cette dernière finit par cédé et le blond se précipita à l'intérieur, suivit par Lily. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Elle recula d'un pas et son dos buta contre le mur opposé.

.-« Lily! LILY! APPELEZ L'AMBULANCE! VITE! »

Mais la jeune mère n'était pas capable de détacher ses yeux du spectacle funèbre qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Son fils était étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain, du sang partout autour de lui. Draco le tenait dans ses bras, pressant des serviettes autour de ses poignets meurtris. Le blond était en larme et il ne cessait de murmurer le nom de jeune homme.

Lily se reprit et elle se mit à courir vers le téléphone.

Lorsque les ambulances arrivèrent, Lily et Draco s'empressèrent de monté à l'intérieur, fixant Harry et priant de toute leur force pour qu'il s'en sorte.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous met l'eau à la bouche, même s'il est court!

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Questions, Commentairesou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	2. Chapitre Deux

Et Me voilà de retour!

Eh oui, une petite surprise:) Je suis extrêmement d'avance pour ce chapitre (comme je l'étais pour le chapitre précédent) mais vos reviews m'ont réellement motivé et avec les vacances de quatre jours que j'ai eu, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'écrire le deuxième chapitre :)

Mais je tiens tout de même à vous avertir de ne pas trop espérer lirele troisième chapitre avant quelques semaines encore (Oui bon, j'ai dit ça pour ce chapitre-ci, mais je ne croyais pas l'écrire aussi rapidement!) mais les examens de fin d'année arrive bientôt… Bon okay, je suis un peu comme Hermione, deux mois et demi en avance :)

Pour répondre en gros à tous vos reviews : Un Gros Merci à Vous:D Chacune de vos reviews à été lu trois fois héhé XD :D

Pour ce qui en est des questions bah en gros :

.-Nah, vous en faites pas, Harry va pas facilement pardonner à Draco.

.-Je vous cache mon Lucius de cette fic pour l'instant, vous en apprendrez plus sur lui plus tard :)

.-Hm.. Je n'avais pas pensé à Blaise, pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais bon, en relisant ça, je crois savoir quoi faire avec lui :)

Je suis vraiment contente de constater que vous avez vraiment aimé Amour d'École… Cette histoire me tenait réellement à cœur, et même si les premiers chapitres devraient être révisés, je ne crois pas que je vais changer quoique ce soit. C'était ma première histoire et j'en suis particulièrement fière :) Bon, assez parler la je crois, je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

**Mistake**

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

_**Toujours Trois ans et Demi plutôt.**_

Dans l'ambulance qui roulait àpleine vitesse vers l'hôpital la plus proche, Draco serrait convulsivement la main d'Harry dans la sienne, refoulant du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses sanglots étouffés. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac et une énorme boule coincée dans la gorge. Il se sentait atrocement coupable de ce qui était en train d'arriver, même s'il n'avait aucune preuve que ce soit entièrement de sa faute.

Draco se mordit brusquement la lèvre en regardant le visage affreusement pâle et sans vie du jeune homme. Mais bon dieu, qu'avait-il fait!

.-« Draco? »

Le blond leva les yeux vers ceux de Lily. Ses magnifiques émeraudes qu'elle avait léguées à son fils étaient brouillées de larmes et d'effroi sans nom. Elle posa lentement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune adulte dans un semblant d'appui et de réconfort. Draco savait bien que Lily était terrifiée mais il ne pouvait rien faire ni pour effacé le pli soucieux qui barrait son front, ni le pincement de ses lèvres. Il se contenta de saisir nerveusement la main tremblante sur son épaule et de la serré fortement dans la sienne.

.-« Tout ira bien Lily, il va s'en sortir, tout ira bien… » Sa voix était enrouée et aussi basse qu'un murmure. Il ne savait même pas à qui il essayait de faire croire une vérité si proche du mensonge.

Draco ferma les yeux fortement, empêchant ses larmes de coulées. Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas attendu qu'il vienne s'expliquer avec lui? _Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui l'as repoussé…_chuchota une voix au fin fond de son esprit.

Le blond ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lily glisser hors de la sienne. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'hôpital après ce qui semblait être une éternité. Les ambulanciers les firent sortir de l'ambulance et il se saisirent du lit en fer sur lequel Harry était étendu. Une infirmière à bord du véhicule de secours lui avait fait des garrots superficiels aux poignets.

Un médecin arriva rapidement sur les lieux, inspectant Harry d'un simple coup d'œil. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'infirmière et celle-ci se précipita dans un couloir adjacent.

Draco se sentait loin de toute cette agitation. Le médecin, accompagné de plusieurs infirmières et infirmiers, marchait rapidement vers la salle d'opération, poussant le lit de fortune devant eux. Lily les suivait, serrant la main de son fils dans la sienne, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le blond, lui, était rester à l'arrière, planté au milieu de corridor d'une blancheur incroyable. Son visage, habituellement pâle, était d'une couleur fantomatique. Ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes étaient en coton. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer dans le couloir lorsqu'un jeune ambulancier le saisit par les épaules, le traînant dans une salle non loin de là. Il l'assit sur une chaise, lui intimant de ne pas bouger, par quoi Draco répondit avec un sourire ironique. Avait-il seulement l'air de pouvoir bougé?

.-« Tenez, ça va vous faire du bien. » Un café chaud lui fut mit dans les mains et Draco baissa les yeux sur sa tasse.

Les minutes passaient lentement, torturant le blond par l'attente de nouvelles. Finalement Lily revint, accompagné par un infirmier. Il l'assit doucement sur la chaise attenante à celle du jeune adulte. Il s'accroupit face à elle, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

.-« Je vais avoir besoin de quelques informations au sujet de votre fils, madame Potter. » La rousse acquiesça doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Draco paniqua devant le regard sans vie de la jeune femme. « Pouvez-vous me dire son groupe sanguin? »

.-« AB négatif… C'est du sang rare, monsieur! Mon Harry, oh Harry, mon pauvre petit bébé! » Lily cacha son visage derrière ses mains, sanglotant misérablement.

.-« Tout ira bien, madame Potter, il n'y a rien à craindre. Maintenant, Harry a—t-il des réactions allergiques? » Lily hocha négativement la tête, incapable de parler. « Bien. Reposez-vous maintenant, Lily. Je vais contacter votre mari… »

.-« Je peux le faire monsieur, vous devez être occupé… » Draco regardait Lily en se mordant les lèvres.

.-« Vous vous connaissez? Parfait. » Il lui tendit un petit boîtier contenant quelques pilules rosées. « Lily est dans un état de choc. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir lui donner une de ces capsules tous les deux heures, pour qu'elle se calme. Je lui en ai donné une il y a quelques minutes. Les médecins ont été obligés de la faire sortir… » Draco acquiesça et l'infirmier les quitta, allant voir les autres personnes assises dans la pièce.

.-« Draco? Oh mon dieu Draco, il faut prévenir James! »

Le blond se releva doucement, les jambes tremblotantes. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une pièce de monnaie, aillant remarqué un téléphone public de l'autre coté de la salle.

Il composa le numéro du portable du mari de la rousse, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les mains tremblantes.

.-« _Allô?_ »

.-« Monsieur Potter? C'est Draco… »

.-« _Heu oui… Que puis-je faire pour toi?_ »

.-« Ce.. C'est Harry, monsieur. Je-Il est à l'hôpital. »

.-« _Je te demande pardon?_ »

.-« Il s'est ouvert les veines, Lily est en train de pèter un câble et je suis à bout de nerf! S'il vous plait… » Le cri hystérique du blond alarma l'infirmier qui lui prit le téléphone des mains alors que Draco se laissa au sol, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Finalement, après une trentaine de minutes, James Potter débarqua dans la salle d'attente, tout aussi retourné que sa femme.

.-« Lily, oh dieu merci, Lily… » Draco l'observa de loin prendre la rousse dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille.

* * *

Draco somnolait, toujours assis par terre non loin du téléphone public. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. La fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle laissait voir le soleil déclinant à l'horizon, ses rayons oranges et rouges illuminant doucement la pièce vivement éclairé par les néons accrochés au plafond. Les gens allaient et venaient, allant chuchoté à quelques personnes de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles. Certaines d'entre-elles se mettaient à sangloter et suivaient les médecins hors de la pièce, d'autre poussaient des soupirs d'apaisement, laissant libre cours à leurs larmes de soulagement.

Le blond fixa l'homme d'âge moyen avancé vers le couple Potter et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Lily plaqué une main contre sa bouche, ses épaules tressautant doucement. Il sentit ses entrailles se glacé en voyant des larmes coulées sur les joues de James, qu'il regarda avancé vers lui.

.-« Draco? Viens… » Le jeune blond se saisit de la main que l'homme lui tendait et il fut remis sur pied en moins de deux.

Il serrait les lèvres pour les empêcher de laisser échappé les plaintes de douleur qui lui serrait l'estomac. À coter de lui, Lily avait agrippé le bras de son mari, sanglotant contre son épaule. Ils suivirent le médecin qui les menèrent quelques étages plus hauts. Il leur ouvrit une porte, la 213, leur disant de ne pas rester trop longtemps.

Lily s'avança doucement dans la pièce ou régnait une semi-pénombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et seul la lumière diffusée par la lampe sur la petite table de chevet éclairait quelque peu la chambre. Les murs étaient encore d'un blanc éclatant, ainsi que les draps en coton du lit aux bordures de fer. Harry était étendu sur le lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à son torse. Le silence de la pièce était seulement entrecoupé par le bip régulier des machines et la douce respiration du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient clos et seuls ses cheveux contrastaient avec la blancheur surnaturelle de sa peau. Il avait un bandage blanc légèrement taché de rouge sur le front et ses poignets étaient étroitement enserrés dans des tissus anti-adhésifs. Deux poches de plastique pendaient, accroché au mur, relié au jeune homme par des tuyaux transparent. Une de ces poches contenait du sang, et Draco sentit ses jambes devenir légèrement molle en voyant l'aiguille enfoncée dans la chair du bras gauche d'Harry.

.-« Ma-… » Lily, James et Draco sursautèrent en entendant le murmure provenant du lit. La jeune mère se précipita au chevet de son fils, glissant sa main contre la joue pâle. « Maman… » Harry soupira lourdement, comme si le seul fait de parler lui pompait toutes ses forces.

.-« Shhh Harry, tout va bien maintenant. » Lily fit un petit sourire penaud, tout en continuant de caresser la joue du jeune brun.

Le jeune homme avait toujours les yeux clos, incapable des ouvrir. Il bougea légèrement ses doigts, agrippant le tissu revêche des ses draps.

* * *

Les jours semblaient se succédé avec une lenteur torturante. Les infirmières, maintenant familières avec le jeune blond avec lequel elles avaient eu de la difficulté à faire sortir de la chambre 213, le laissaient enfin en paix. Depuis cinq jours, cinq longs et pénibles jours que Draco était assis sur une chaise en plastique bleu inconfortable. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage pâle d'Harry. Il guettait avec impatience le moindre mouvement du jeune homme qui n'avait plus bougé depuis que le médecin lui avait assigné la chambre.

La nuit commençait à tomber et le blond sentait ses paupières se fermées, bien qu'il refuse le sommeil. Voilà deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, refusant de quitter le chevet du jeune homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il frotta sa nuque endoloris en fixant les cerne mauve sous les yeux du jeune homme brun. Un vieil infirmier était passé quelques heures plutôt, troquant la vieille poche de sang presque vide contre une nouvelle. Il avait fait un léger sourire à Draco, en lui assurant que le jeune garçon allait s'en sortir.

Le blond posa ses coudes contre le rebord du matelas, appuyant son front contre ses mains. Une migraine pointait derrière ses yeux clos et il poussa un soupir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa tête glissa de ses mains et il s'effondra sur le lit, endormit.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. À l'extérieur, les oiseaux chantaient et le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel. Draco leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main, et il rencontra le regard émeraude de Lily.

.-« Tu devrais aller te reposer Draco, tu es mort de fatigue. »

.-« Je-non, non ça va aller. » Il porta sa main à son front, en voyant des petits points noirs danser devant ses yeux. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas mangé?

.-« Tiens, prend ça. » La rousse sortit de son sac à main un sandwich emballé dans du papier d'aluminium. « Tu devrais aller un peu dehors, ça te ferait du bien. »

Draco hocha la tête en prenant le repas copieux que lui avait emmené Lily, mais il se leva tout de même, s'étirant comme un chat. Il lança un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune femme et il quitta la pièce en mordant dans le pain.

La matinée était fraîche et l'air était sec, la neige ne tarderait pas à tomber ; dans quelques jours certainement. Le soleil illuminait le ciel sans nuage, éclairant l'immense parc de l'hôpital. Plusieurs malades se promenaient à l'extérieur, parlant entre-eux. Le blond fit le tour de la bâtisse, observant les alentours. Il finit rapidement de manger et retourna à l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à Harry.

Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte menant à la chambre du jeune homme, il entendit des murmures venant de la pièce. Draco tendit l'oreille et un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres fines. Harry était réveillé! Il tourna la poigné et entra dans la chambre maintenant entièrement éclairée par la lumière venant de l'extérieur. Une infirmière était assise sur la chaise qu'occupait Draco un peu plutôt dans la journée. Elle et Harry étaient seuls dans la pièce, Lily avait dû les quitter quelques instant auparavant.

.-« Oh! Draco. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, Harry. Vous devrez rester à l'hôpital quelques jours encore, pour s'assurer que vous vous êtes parfaitement remis. » La jeune infirmière se leva. « Votre mère est partit chercher un café à la cantine, elle devrait être de retour dans quelques instants. Bonne journée! » Elle leur envoya un mince sourire, heureuse que son patient se soit réveillé.

Draco s'approcha du lit, guettant la réaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers lui, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Le blond se mordit la lèvre en s'asseyant sur la chaise de plastique, et alors qu'il allait prendre la main d'Harry dans la sienne, ce dernier la repoussa d'un geste qui se voulait brusque mais qui était restreint à cause des aiguilles plantées dans son bras. Draco lui envoya un regard interrogatif, mais Harry détourna le regard.

.-« Va-t-en Draco. »

.-« Harry, je t'en pris, laisses-moi t'expliquer… »

.-« Va-t-en… »

.-« Harry… »

.-« Je ne veux plus te voir Draco. Va-t-en, maintenant. » La voix du jeune homme n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

Le blond essaya de posé sa main sur celle d'Harry mais ce dernier la retira de nouveau. Draco se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment s'expliquer.

.-« Je suis désolé, Harry. S'il te plait, laisses-moi t'expliquer, je- »

.-« Je ne veux plus te voir Draco. Tu m'as fait mal, très mal, et je refuse de te pardonner. Ce que tu as fait est abject, tu es aussi mauvais que ton père… »

.-« Harry… »

.-« Lui au moins il a eu l'audace de la tuer directement, ta mère- »

.-« S'il te plait Harry… »

.-« -alors que toi tu l'as fait doucement, hypocritement! Tu crois que- »

.-« Arrêtes… »

.-« -je vais te pardonner pour ce que tu m'as fait? Je t- »

.-« Je t'aime. »

.-« -Va-t-en. VA-T-EN! »

L'échange qui s'était fait presque en chuchotant se termina par le cri d'Harry. Un infirmier accouru dans la chambre, alerté. Il se saisit alors du bras de Draco, le traînant hors de la pièce en lui sommant de laisser les patients tranquilles pour qu'ils se reposent.

* * *

Draco n'osa pas revenir voir le jeune homme. Il savait que le brun n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement, mais ça faisait tout de même mal.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il trouva le courage de revenir le voir. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, ou étaient situées les chambres 200 à 299. Lorsqu'il tourna la poigné de la porte de la chambre 213, il la retrouva vidé de tout occupant. Le lit était fait, les machines étaient éteintes et les rideaux étaient tirés.

Une infirmière arriva derrière lui et elle posa une main sur son épaule.

.-« Est-ce que je peux vous aider, monsieur? »

.-« Harry! Ou est Harry! »

.-« Harry? Ah, le jeune Potter! »

.-« Ou est-il? »

.-« Il nous a quitté monsieur. »

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement et son visage pâlit considérablement. Il du se raccroché à la chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

.-« Quitté? »

.-« Oui. » L'infirmière tapota son épaule avec un sourire d'excuse. « Il est partit ce matin, le médecin a signé son papier d'autorisation de sortit. »

.-« Son papier...? » Draco éclata de rire, sous le regard un peu médusé de l'infirmière.

Il sortit finalement de l'hôpital avec un énorme sourire. Si le médecin avait laissé sortir le jeune homme, c'était que ce dernier devait aller relativement bien! Il enfourcha sa moto et quitta l'endroit, se rendant chez les Potter, le cœur léger. La voiture de James et de Lily n'était pas là, mais Draco se gara tout de même devant l'entré et il alla sonner à la porte.

Après avoir poiroté pendant quelques minutes, il haussa finalement les épaules en se disant qu'il allait revenir le lendemain. Peu importait, Harry allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Draco arriva dans la rue ou était la maison des Potter, un immense camion de déménagement passa à coter de lui en sens inverse. Il fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrant la poitrine. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans son thorax à la vue de la pancarte ''À Vendre'' planté dans la pelouse devant la maison d'Harry. Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entré, frappant contre le panneau de bois de toutes ses forces.

.-« Vous faites quoi, m'sieur? »

Une petite voix enfantine le stoppa et il se tourna vers le petit garçon qui était dans l'allé, le pouce fourré dans la bouche.

.-« Eh bien… Je, heu.. »

.-« L'est partit 'Rary. Zamy et Lily z'aussi. »

.-« Je-Quoi? »

.-« Nah mais z'es zourd ou quoi! Z'ont partit! Partit lou-in, lou-in! »

.-« …Ou? »

.-« Au z'Étas-z'Unis! »

* * *

_**Retour au Présent.**_

Lily arrêta le moteur de la voiture, tournant son regard vert étincellent vers son fils qui fixait toujours le par-brise sans réellement le voir. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger ; habituellement, lorsqu'ils arrivaient à la maison après une session chez le psychologue, Harry sortait précipitamment du véhicule et il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme la prit doublement par surprise en la devançant.

.-« Je vais essayer de faire un effort… » Et il sortit de l'automobile sans un regard en arrière.

Lily resta quelques instants sans réaction, fixant le siège vide qu'occupait son fils et un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque James arriva de travailler ce soir-là, il fut extrêmement surpris de voir sa femme venir l'accueillir avec un immense sourire, un gros câlin et un bisou bruyant et baveux sur la joue. Il remarqua, par exemple, la silhouette de son fils caché derrière la porte qui menait à la cuisine et il haussa discrètement un sourcil de un, en le voyant hors de sa chambre, et de deux, en devinant le minuscule sourire qu'il abordait. Sachant que si son fils avait prit la peine de se dissimulé derrière la porte (il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué si le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé le doigt… son ombrage l'avait trahi!), c'était parce qu'il ne voulait que ni sa mère, ni son père le voit, alors James se contenta de serrer sa femme dans ses bras, sans faire attention à la présence de son fils.

Lorsque les couverts furent mit, Harry descendit dans la cuisine et il s'assit à sa place, fixant son assiette. Sa mère y déposa une tranche de viande et des légumes, toute joyeuse de sa présence. Cependant, il ne fit que jouer avec la nourriture sans jamais la manger. Lily, bien que désappointé, fut heureuse des efforts de son garçon. Elle le laissa faire et se mit à parler de tout et de rien avec son mari, incitant Harry à prendre part à la conversation.

.-« Est-ce que ça te plairait, de repeindre ta chambre? »

Harry leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Lily retint son souffle, s'attendant à ce qu'il se lève brusquement et à ce qu'il quitte la pièce comme il savait si bien le faire.

.-« Je ne sais pas… » murmura-t-il doucement. « J'aime bien la couleur… »

Lily lui sourit gentiment, conscient de l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas s'enfermer dans le mutisme.

.-« D'accord alors. Nous la laisserons comme tel. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, parce que je sais bien que le jaune n'est pas vraiment ta couleur favorite, n'hésites pas à nous en faire part. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, et lorsqu'elle osa regarder vers Harry, il n'était plus là. Elle perdit instantanément son sourire et leva les yeux vers James, qui fixait la porte d'un air surpris. Le jeune homme s'était lever brusquement et il avait quitté la pièce sans un mot. Il fixa sa femme les sourcils haussés de surprise.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement brisé par le retour d'Harry dans la cuisine. Il haussa un sourcil face à l'expression de ses parents.

.-« Tu… Mais… »

.-« Si j'avais su qu'aller aux toilettes vous mettrais dans cet état… »

* * *

La soirée s'était passé avec humeur pour James et Lily. Harry s'était forcé à rester avec eux, sentant une chaleur depuis longtemps disparut couler dans ses veines. Voir sa mère sourire et voir les yeux de son père briller lui donnait envie de les serrer dans ses bras. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été heureux et Harry se sentit coupable en voyant combien les vêtements de sa mère flottait autour d'elle. Son père avait les traits tirés mais ses cernes semblaient moins voyants que la veille.

Au alentour de dix heures, Lily traîna littéralement son fils dans sa chambre, lui intimant de se mettre en pyjama et d'aller se brosser les dents. Une fois chose faite, il alla s'installer dans son lit. Alors qu'il allait éteindre la lampe sur sa table de chevet, Lily ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et y pénétra timidement. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, l'observant.

Il avait d'énormes cernes noirs sous les yeux et la pâleur de sa peau était effrayante. Mais malgré cela, elle vit dans ses prunelles identiques aux siennes un éclat qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. Elle se pencha vers lui, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était plus habitué à ces signes de tendresse…

.-« Je suis heureuse de te ravoir parmi nous, Harry. Je t'aime. » Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, éteignit la lumière et se leva.

Avant de refermer la porte, elle lança un dernier regard à son fils, souriant affectueusement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	3. Chapitre Trois

Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Un mois plus tard…. Pfeuh! Lol

Non sérieusement, je m'étonne d'avoir réussi à le finir si vite. J'ai trois projets qui attendent bien sagement derrière moi, ainsi que deux examens :S J'ai eu une peur bleu en plus : mon cher Alphonse a décidé de planté sans aucune raison… voulait pu rien savoir de moi, y voulait pas s'ouvrir… J'ai eu peur de tout perdre mes fichié o.O (j'vais commencer a tout graver sur des CD lol) mais finalement j'ai réussi à l'arranger, y'avait que le Power-ché-pas-quoi qui avait sauté.. fiou :D

J'ai eu quelques difficulté à terminé le chapitre 3, et je crois que la fin s'en ressent légèrement, mais après avoir recommencé deux fois, je me suis dis 'fuck it, y rest'ra d'même' (avec l'accent québécois s'il vous plait :D)

Pour répondre en gros à quelques questions qui sont revenues plusieurs fois :

- C'est certain que les choses vont changer, et c'est surtout à partir de ce chapitre-ci en fait que ça évolue. Mais la 'vrai' première rencontre Draco-Harry va se faire dans le chapitre 4 :P

- Il est vrai que j'ai un peu zappé Ron, Hermione et les autres… je m'en rends compte un peu trop tard, mais j'avais déjà prévu les faire revenir un peu plus tard dans la fic. Enfin bon je verrai bien. Sinon, Pour ce qui est de Draco, le prochain chapitre lui est presque entièrement dédié, c'est surtout de son point de vue (mais pas de POV on s'entend) qu'on va voir les choses.

- Comme « Giulietta » m'a fait remarqué, j'ai changer la façon de Draco de parler… Je crois bien que je vais y revenir, je dois avouer que j'aimais bien son « accent » lol :D

**Merci à Tous et à Toutes pour vos Reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D Continuez comme ça :) Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**Mistake **

* * *

**Chapitre Trois.**

Les semaines avaient passé comme des éclaires. Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux avec lui-même, et même son psychologue avait remarqué les changements positifs qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Le jeune homme souriait parfois, ce qui était une grosse amélioration de l'avis du Docteur O'Conell ainsi que celui de Lily.

Présentement, cette dernière et son mari étaient partit passer une soirée en amoureux, la première depuis environ deux ans. La jeune mère avait fait promettre à son fils de ne pas faire de stupidités, et Harry avait acquiescé avec un énorme sourire, heureux de la nouvelle confiance que lui accordait sa mère. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, pourquoi s'arrangerait-il pour revivre les deux années d'enfer qui l'avaient traumatisées?

Le jeune homme était confortablement installé sur le sofa devant la télévision. L'horloge accrochée sur le mur au-dessus de la boîte noire sonna les vingt-trois heures et Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en s'étirant paresseusement. Il se leva lentement du canapé, replaçant la couverture sur le dossier, comme Lily le faisait toujours. Il écoutait distraitement le bulletin de nouvelle tout en rangeant les couverts qu'il avait laissé traîner sur la table basse lorsque la lecture d'un nom le fit se figer. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers l'écran télévisé, écoutant ce que le reporter avait à dire sur le sujet.

.-« …- Lucius Malfoy vient d'être libéré sous caution, après quinze ans d'emprisonnement pour le meurtre de Narcissa Black, sa femme. Son fils, Draco, qui ne semble pas vouloir suivre les traces de son père, est arrivé hier soir aux États-Unis, prévoyant passé tout le temps de la réhabilitation de Malfoy Senior à cet endroit. De retour après la pose publicitaire pour d'amples informations. »

Harry retomba doucement et lourdement sur le canapé, totalement anéantit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à Draco? Cinq, Six semaines?

Il regardait l'écran de télévision sans en voir les images ni entendre le son. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait été remplacé par une énorme guimauve.

La mélodie du bulletin de nouvelle retentit de nouveau dans le salon, faisant sortir le jeune brun de ses pensées.

.-« Re-bonsoir cher téléspectateurs. Comme je l'ai cité un peu plus-tôt, Lucius Malfoy, ex-détenu, loge présentement chez son fils Draco qui est venu le rejoindre hier aux États-Unis pour le temps de sa réhabilitation. Notre reporter Jean Rousseau a réussi à obtenir quelques images de l'arrivé du jeune homme. Les voici. »

Le présentateur s'effaça et le visage de Draco apparut à l'écran, souriant aux multiples journalistes postés devant lui, criant et parlant tous en même temps, cherchant à obtenir l'attention du blond. Le ciel derrière lui était d'un bleu limpide et on voyait en arrière plan un immense jet privé. Draco était devenu un bel homme ; il avait toujours les même cheveux blonds presque blanc et ses magnifiques yeux gris, mais il avait troqué ses grands chandails noirs pour de simples chemises de hautes coutures à sa taille. Des lunettes fumées étaient posées sur son nez, refusant son regard aux personnes présentent.

Le grand blond, accompagné de quelques gardes du corps, se faufila entre les gens, refusant de répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Il se retourna vers la foule lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la limousine qui l'attendait, abordant un magnifique sourire qui montrait ses dents merveilleusement droites et blanches, et il cita haut et fort : « Les meilleures intentions d'un homme sont souvent fondées sur les pires actes qu'il put commettre un jour. » Il leur fit ensuite un signe de la main, ignorant les « Monsieur Malfoy! » « Draco! » « Monsieur! » qui fusaient de partout, et grimpa dans le véhicule noir.

Le visage du présentateur réapparut à l'écran, abordant un air sérieux.

.-« Comme vous devez certainement déjà le savoir, Lucius Malfoy à été arrêté il y a de cela plusieurs années pour le meurtre sanguinaire de sa femme Narcissa. Il a été condamné à quinze ans de prison et est maintenant sous liberté conditionnelle. On aurait retrouvé, selon des personnes qui souhaitent rester anonymes, des documents confidentiels traitant sur des échanges de drogues illégales ainsi que de trafic d'armes. Cependant, le service de police refuse d'approuver ces informations, nous laissant dans l'incertitude suite à la libération de Monsieur Malfoy. » L'homme replaça ses lunettes qui descendaient le long de son nez. « Le taux de l'essence est maintenant…. »

* * *

Harry était étendu de tout son long sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussit à se rendre jusque dans sa chambre, mais la seule chose encore certaine dans son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool était que Draco Malfoy ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Il porta lentement le goulot de sa bouteille de whisky, qu'il tenait de sa main gauche, à sa bouche, souriant avec une certaine satisfaction en sentant le liquide passé le long de sa gorge, la brûlant. Pourquoi, après ces deux derniers mois de dur labeur pour retrouver le sourire, se sentait-il faire une rechute?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux doucement, le sommeil gagnant son cerveau embué. La bouteille tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat, répandant son contenu ambré sur la moquette de la chambre.

* * *

.-« Bonjour Harry. »

Le bureau du docteur O'Conell était grand et décoré avec goût. Une immense baie vitrée prenait presque tout le mur du fond, éclairant vivement la pièce. Un bureau massif en bois d'ébène était placé non loin de la porte d'entré, laissant suffisamment d'espace pour un immense canapé en cuir noir rembourré de plumes d'oies et d'une petite causeuse. Un lustre pendait au milieu de la pièce, reflétant les milliers rayons de soleil partiellement caché par des rideaux d'un beige crémeux légèrement plus foncé que la couleur des murs en eux-mêmes.

.-« Si tu veux bien prendre place, je vais aller me chercher un café. Tu en veux un? » Harry détourna la tête, refusant de répondre.

L'homme d'âge mur fronça les sourcils devant le revirement de comportement de son patient, mais il haussa les épaules et retira ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur son bureau.

Harry marcha lentement jusqu'au canapé, fixant la baie vitrée sans réellement la voir. Il avait un terrible mal de tête et même les 'aspirines' qu'il avait prit juste avant de venir voir son psychologue ne faisait pas effet. Le jeune homme soupira lourdement en posa une main à plat sur son front. Son index retraça inconsciemment la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui l'ornait. Plusieurs années auparavant, la journée même de sa tentative suicide plutôt, il s'était cogné la tête contre la lame du rasoir qui lui avait servit pour s'ouvrir les veines.

Rependant à cette journée en particulier, Harry remonta lentement les manches de son chandail, caressant du bout de ses doigts les longues marques blanchâtres qui striaient ses avant-bras. Il baissa son regard vers elles, appréciant les tons pâles sur sa peau légèrement plus foncée. Pendant les dernières semaines, Lily l'avait obligé à sortir à l'extérieur pour lui 'faire reprendre des couleurs'.

.-« Vous ne vous asseyez pas? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et abaissa brusquement son chandail, cachant ses bras de la vue du psychologue. Ce dernier se saisit de ses lunettes et s'installa confortablement dans la causeuse qui faisait face au canapé. Harry se laissa tomber sur les coussins moelleux, fixant une mouche qui avait élu domicile au beau milieu de la baie vitré.

.-« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

Harry baissa légèrement la tête, sans répondre. Comment allait-il? Il ne le savait pas. Il lui semblait être coincé dans un étau, incapable de prendre une grande inspiration. Il lui semblait que la vie s'échappait de lui, que les couleurs se ternissaient.

.-« Harry? »

.-« Je-je n'en sais rien monsieur. Je ne sais plus, je-je ne comprends pas… » Le brun posa ses mains sur ses genoux, agrippant le tissu de ses pantalons.

.-« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas Harry? Prenez votre temps, je suis là pour vous aider, je ne vous jugerai pas. »

Marc posa lestement ses lunettes sur son nez, fixant le jeune homme par-dessus les verres. L'attention d'Harry était de nouveau retourné vers la fenêtre et le docteur O'Conell soupira imperceptiblement. Lorsque Harry n'allait pas bien, ses yeux cherchaient immédiatement l'endroit ou il y avait le plus d'espace.

D'après ses hypothèses suite aux nombreux entretiens qu'ils avaient eût ensemble, le psychologue arrivait à peu près à cerner le jeune homme. Il savait, par exemple, qu'Harry était une personne qui ne souhaitait qu'être libre de ses actions, près à foncer dans la vie. Malheureusement pour lui, il se sentait restreint par un événement qui l'avait marqué –événement que Marc ne connaissait pas, bien sur. Il sentait que c'était ce jour-ci que tout allait être dévoilé, et il ne devait surtout pas faire de faux pas sinon tout serait à recommencer.

.-« Je… Hier, il –la vidéo, lui… » La voix du jeune homme tremblait et il coinça ses mains entre ses genoux.

.-« Calmez-vous Harry. Nous avons tout l'après-midi devant nous, rien ne presse. » Marc croisa les jambes et se saisit d'une plume et d'une tablette de feuilles.

.-« Hier à la télévision il y a eu ce… Lucius Malfoy vient d'être libéré sous caution. »

Le psychologue leva lentement les yeux vers le jeune homme, l'évaluant.

.-« Et en quoi cela vous perturbe-t-il? Je ne crois pas que vous étiez proche, Monsieur Malfoy et vous, Harry. »

.-« Non je- Non pas Lucius. Je- Draco, il –lui … »

.-« Calmez-vous Harry. Rien ne sert de vous mettre dans cet état de nerfs. »

.-« Je sais mais –c'est si difficile… » Harry fouilla la pièce des yeux, cherchant un objet sur lequel il pourrait se raccrocher. Son regard se tourna aussitôt vers la fenêtre. « Avant de déménager ici, je fréquentais Draco… Je –il avait dix-huit ans à l'époque. Il était grand, blond… Très séduisant en fait. Je crois que j'en suis tombé amoureux dès la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui. »

.-« Je vois. Si je puis me permettre, Harry, et si je crois bien comprendre, il s'est passé un événement qui vous a mit, hm comment dire? En état de choc? »

Harry fixa ses yeux vert sombres dans ceux marrons clairs du psychologue.

.-« Il s'est moqué de moi. Depuis le début! Cet enfoiré de Zabini et lui avait fait un putain de pari! » Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches et la colère brûlait ses joues, les rougissant. « Ils avaient parié sur moi, ils avaient **parié** sur **moi**! Draco devait coucher avec moi et moi je suis tomber dans le piège, il s'est MOQUÉ DE MOI! » Des perles salées roulaient le long de ses joues, s'échouant sur le col de sa chemise blanche.

.-« Je comprends... C'est cela qui vous a poussé à cette tentative de suicide, n'est-ce pas? » O'Conell griffonna quelque chose sur ses feuilles. « Il me semble pourtant que vous alliez mieux, il y a quelques semaines? Je croyais que tout s'était réglé… »

.-« Oh, oui, oui, j'avais réussi à l'oublier, cet enfant de pute. Jusqu'à ce reportage à la télévision hier soir. Ils parlaient de Lucius. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ils disaient qu'il allait vivre chez son fils pour quelques temps. Et ensuite, et –et ensuite….ils… » Le jeune homme prit une brusque inspiration. « Et ensuite, ils ont passé cette vidéo… Draco… Il… »

.-« Calmez-vous Harry. »

.-« Mais **comment** voulez-vous que je me calme! » Harry s'était brusquement redressé du canapé, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. « _Comment _voulez-vous que je me **calme**! Je me rends compte que malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, cet enfoiré, je l'aime _encore_! »

* * *

(C'est tentant de couper ici, mais bon… Je vous aimehéhé lol

Le docteur O'Conell avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Malgré le fait qu'il restait furieux, Harry était tout de même soulagé de s'être enfin débarrassé de la cause de ses angoisses. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux, mais le fait même de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était _au courant_ de sa mésaventure le faisait se sentir léger.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu dépourvu de nuage. Il marchait depuis quelques temps déjà. Sa mère ne pouvait pas venir le chercher et son père était déborder de travail, il devait donc prendre le métro pour retourner chez lui. Cependant, avec le beau début d'après-midi qu'il faisait, Harry n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'enfermer.

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon lorsque Harry jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il avait eu le temps de faire une bonne marche, de prendre une bouché dans un resto du coin et surtout, d'aller faire les boutiques.

La station métro était bondée et le jeune homme eut du mal à se faufiler dans la file d'attente. Il paya son billet rapidement et alla attendre que le train souterrain arrive, appuyé sur une grosse poutre de béton. Les minutes se succédaient les unes aux autres, longues et pénibles pour Harry qui essayait désespérément d'éviter tout contact avec les nombreuses personnes autour de lui. Une vieille femme vint même l'accoster, posant main ridée sur son bras pour lui demandé d'attacher ses chaussures!

Grognant légèrement contre le retard du train, il ne prêta pas attention aux bruits des conversations des gens. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit enfin compte que quelqu'un criait son nom. Bien que sachant qu'il n'était certainement pas le seul Harry à attendre sur la station de métro, il chercha tout de même qui pouvait l'appeler. Son regard se fixa soudainement à une paire d'yeux d'un gris orageux, qui étaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Il lut sur les lèvres plus qu'il n'entendit le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face murmurer un « Harry? » incrédule.

.-« HARRY! HARRY! »

Harry cligna lentement des paupières, incapable de réagir. Il fit alors brusquement demi-tour, courant à en perdre halène au travers les gens qui attendaient pour enfin rentrer chez eux.

.-« Harry! HARRY! » Le blond essayait tant bien que mal de se sortir de la masse compacte de personnes, mais ces dernières semblaient trop pressées pour le laisser passer.

Harry continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il fut rendu à l'extérieur de la station. Il s'arrêta l'instant d'un moment, jetant des regards frénétiques derrière lui. Il vit du coin de l'œil le jeune homme blond ouvrir brusquement les doubles portes en verre de la station de métro et il se remit à courir, s'éloignant le plus possible. Le blond le suivait de près, mais Harry réussi à le filer.

Il s'adossa à un mur de briques pendant une quinzaine de minutes, essayant de reprendre sa respiration haletante. Il passa lentement son poignet contre son front moite, essuyant la sueur. Les joues rougies par la course, Harry reprit finalement la route, guettant toujours le moindre mouvement suspect qui laisserait deviner la présence de Draco Malfoy non-loin de lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Bonjour! Eh oui, je suis de retour! Je plaide coupable pour l'attende que vous avez eu à subir, mais bon, vous n'allez pas me trucider, n'est-ce pas?

Dans ce chapitre-ci, vous en saurez un peu plus sur la vie de Draco, sur vos questions à propos de Lucius… En fait, vous saurez le superficiel, je ne sais pas si je vais approfondir cette question-là, je verrai bien. Mais bon, vous allez peut-être même tirer les conclusions par vous-même…!

Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!  
Et simplement pour vous retenir encore un peu : j'ai enfin mon ordi a moi, donc les parutions vont peut-être être un peu plus rapides (je n'ai rien promis! °angel°)

Bonne Lecture:)

* * *

**Mistake**

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre.**

**Plusieurs années dans le Passé.**

.-« Papa? Papa pourquoi est-ce que maman respire comme ça? »

Le petit garçon regardait son père avec des questions plein les yeux. L'homme blond regardait son jeune fils sans réellement le voir, une goutte de sang glissant le long de sa tempe, frôlant ses lèvres pour venir échouer sur le col de sa chemise blanche.

Un bruit mât résonna dans la pièce et le jeune garçon sursauta au son inattendu. Il baissa le regard vers le sol, fixant le revolver d'un regard incertain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme blonde étendu sur le canapé.

.-« Dis, est-ce qu'elle va bien, maman? »

L'homme sembla sortir de la léthargie et il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la mère du gamin, passant sa main le long de la joue de la jeune femme d'une façon amoureuse.

.-« Narcissa… Narcissa je t'en prit, ne me laisse pas, pas comme ça… »

* * *

.-« LUCIUS! Lucius, je n'en peux plus! Arrêtes, arrêtes tout, je t'en conjure! »

Draco, caché dans l'ombre que projetait l'immense bibliothèque du salon de sa demeure, regardait avec étonnement les larmes coulées le long des joues blafardes de sa mère. Demain, c'était son anniversaire, il allait avoir cinq ans. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman semblait si triste en cette période. Une quinte de toux saisit la femme et elle s'effondra dans les bras de son mari, tâchant sa chemise du sang qui coulait le long de ses lèvres violettes. Lucius ferma les yeux et serra les dents, agrippant Narcissa dans une étreinte désespérée. Un sanglot étouffé retentit dans la pièce suivit d'un murmure.

.-« Je t'aime Narcissa, je t'aime tellement… »

.-« Alors cesses Lucius, pour moi, pour Draco… »

* * *

Un coup de feu retentit dans la nuit sombre, réveillant en sursaut un jeune homme blond d'une douzaine d'années. Ses yeux paniqués fouillaient la pièce, cherchant d'où provenait le bruit. Il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir adjacent à sa chambre et, terrifié, il remonta ses couvertures jusqu'en dessous de ses yeux, fixant la porte avec angoisse. Cette dernière s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et la silhouette de son père se dessina dans son entrebâillement.

.-« Dépêches-toi, Draco! »

Lorsque le jeune homme posa ses pieds nu sur la moquette de sa chambre, une main se saisit de ses chevilles, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et hurler de terreur. Il tomba brusquement sur le sol et sentit quelque chose de dur et froid se presser contre sa nuque. Une autre main lui agrippa l'épaule, l'obligeant à se relever. Le poignard se déplaça devant sa gorge et le jeune garçon se raidit de peur, ses yeux horrifié fixant son père qui pointait le canon de son revolver vers l'homme derrière lui.

.-« Lâche-le! »

Le couteau se pressa plus fermement contre sa jugulaire et Draco poussa une plainte qui fit briller les yeux de son père. Le jeune blond ferma les yeux et un second coup de feu retentit dans la nuit. Il entendit la balle sifflée tout près de son oreille et l'instant d'après, sa joue fut éclaboussée de sang encore chaud.

.-« Viens Draco, viens dépêches-toi! »

Lucius attrapa le bras de son fil encore sous le choc et le traîna derrière lui au pas de course. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, se cachant dans l'ombre à chaque intersection, l'homme vérifiant toujours s'il n'y avait pas personne dans le corridor adjacent. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans la cour arrière du manoir et Draco écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'hélicoptère qui prenait place non loin de la. Les hélices de l'engin se mirent en route, assourdissant toutes les personnes présentent. Lucius fit monter Draco à bord et le jeune garçon fut étonné de voir sa mère assise sur l'un des bancs arrière, serrant contre sa poitrine un bout de tissu imbibé de sang. Son père monta à son tour et cria aux pilotes de déguerpir au plus vite.

Pendant le trajet, Draco somnolait, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Narcissa, qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Du sang perlait sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais elle ne pipait mot, caressant les cheveux de son fil doucement.

.-« Malfoy, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. C'est Voldemort qui vous a retrouvé? » Draco ouvrit un œil endormit, curieux de savoir enfin qui était ce fameux 'Voldemort'. Il entendait souvent sa mère et son père se disputer à son sujet en pensant qu'il n'était pas là.

.-« Malheureusement. C'est cet enfant de chienne de Wormtail qui a lâché le morceau. Je croyais qu'il était avec l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais il n'est qu'un vulgaire espion. »

.-« Houla, ça s'annonce mal… » Marmonna un des pilotes.

* * *

.-« Viens la, Draco… »

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant le lit de fortune, sur lequel reposait sa mère, confus et résigné. Ils étaient arrivés en catastrophe dans une petite cabane perdue au milieu d'une forêt au nord de l'Écosse. Il appuya sa joue contre la main de sa mère qui la lui caressait tendrement.

.-« Je suis tellement désolé Draco, si tu savais… Ton père n'a jamais voulu me faire du mal… »

.-« De quoi parles-tu, maman? Pourq- »

.-« Shhh, Draco… Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton père, ce n'est pas de sa faute… » Elle réprima une quinte de toux douloureuse en appuyant un mouchoir contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime Draco… »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et une unique larme roula sur sa joue, terminant son trajet entre les doigts de Narcissa. Il la quitta finalement en lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front et en lui murmurant de douces paroles. Il se sentait étrangement peiné de laisser sa mère dormir tranquille, et il resta longtemps debout à la regarder, imprimant au plus profond de son cœur le moindre de ses traits gracieux.

Il la quitta douloureusement, en regardant une dernière fois son doux visage marqué par la douleur, ses lèvres violettes et malgré lui, il descendit vers sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, cachée par un drap rachitique, taché de sang frais. Il serra les dents devant la vérité qui s'ouvrait à lui. Il n'avait peut-être que douze ans, mais il n'était pas stupide ; sa mère allait mourir. Il la savait malade, mais il avait cru qu'elle vivrait pour toujours, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle allait être tuée par une balle en plein poumon… Il fut prit d'un haut-le-cœur et il porta sa main à sa bouche, sa vue se brouillant par des larmes qui refusaient de couler.

Draco s'était précipité à l'extérieur de la petite cabane, la souffle entrecoupé de sanglots étouffés. Il se laissa tomber sur une souche, le visage appuyé dans ses mains. Il y eut une bourrasque de vent, faisant voleter les feuilles mortes des arbres. Le blond s'en saisit d'une en plein vole, la broyant entre ses petits doigts.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résigner et à entrer dans la petite maison en bois. Il était conscient que son père faisait de son possible pour essayer de garder Narcissa en vie, et malgré ses études en médecine, Lucius ne pouvait rien faire et Draco le savait.

Le craquement d'une brindille sèche le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se tourna vers le bruit. Son père était debout devant lui, les mains tachées de sang, son visage reflétant une peine insupportable.

.-« C'est terminé. Elle est morte. »

Pour Draco, se fut comme recevoir un coup en plein cœur. Il eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes et ses yeux se mirent à brillés sous la lueur du soleil qui commençait à se lever. Lucius agrippa son fils, le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte douloureuse. Il serrait les dents, ne voulant pas se montrer faible devant son fils. Il devait être fort pour lui, pour eux…

.-« NE BOUGEZ PLUS! LES MAINS DERRIÈRE LA TÊTE! »

Draco et Lucius s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, complètement abasourdit. Devant eux se tenait des policiers armés, qui les tenait en joug.

* * *

**Retour Présent.**

La sonnerie du téléphone le réveilla brusquement et il grogna contre les imbéciles qui l'appelaient à deux heures du matin. Le jeune homme se saisit de l'appareil fautif en se frottant les yeux, complètement dans les vapes.

.-« Allô? »

.-« _Bonjour. Ceci est un appel à frais viré en provenance de : _**_États-Unis d'Amérique_**. _De la part de : **Lucius Malfoy**_. _Accepté vous les frais de cet appel?_ »

.-« PAPA! Oui, oui bien sur que j'accepte! » S'écria Draco en repoussant brusquement les draps de son lit. « Papa, c'est bien toi! » Il s'assit dans son lit, complètement réveillé à présent. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine.

.-« _Oui, Draco, c'est bien moi_. » La voix de son père était glaciale.

.-« Je… comment ça va? »

.-« _Très bien_. » Il y eut un silence tendu que Draco n'osait interrompre. « _Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu deviens?_ » Lucius semblait chercher ses mots.

Depuis l'incarcération de son père, Draco n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler.

**

* * *

Onze ans plus Tôt.**

.-« Levez votre main droite. La vérité, toute la vérité, dites 'je le jure'. »

.-« Je le jure. »

L'avocat devant lui eut un sourire satisfait.

Après l'arrestation de Lucius, Draco avait été balancé d'un coté à l'autre, dormant chez un ami de son père, puis chez l'autre, ensuite chez la tante de la femme du cousin de sa mère…. Il ne savait plus quoi pensé, entendant toujours des commentaires sur son père, positif comme négatif. Il savait que Lucius n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, mais de là à l'accuser du meurtre de Narcissa…

Maintenant, il était à la barre et venait de jurer de dire toute la vérité à propos de son père. Il ne savait pas où il en était, surtout en voyant les yeux éteint de son paternel posé sur lui. Il était habillé d'un costume sobre, assit à coter de son avocat qui lui murmurait des paroles d'encouragements à l'oreille. Draco soupira.

.-« Quel est votre nom complet, je vous prit? »

Draco haussa un sourcil devant la question stupide, mais son père lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête.

.-« Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

.-« Bien. Quel âge avez-vous? »

.-« Douze ans. »

.-« Depuis quand savez-vous que votre père travail pour Voldemort? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Comment allait-il répondre à cette question? Il sentit le regard du juge derrière sa nuque.

.-« Je ne sais pas qui est Voldemort. »

Il y eut des murmures outrés dans la pièce et le procureur cogna son marteau plusieurs fois, demandant le silence. L'homme devant lui le regardait sceptiquement mais il ne fit que déposer une photo sur le bureau de bois pâle. Cette dernière était une photographie d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux aussi noir que la nuit. Sa peau était pâle, son visage pointu et sévère. Des verres fumés prenaient place sur son nez droit, cachant des yeux que Draco savait d'un rouge grenat.

.-« Voici Tom Marvolo Riddle, communément appeler Voldemort. Depuis quand savez-vous que votre père travail pour lui? »

Le jeune homme leva le menton, regardant l'avocat dans les yeux.

.-« Je ne sais pas qui est Voldemort. » Siffla-t-il hargneusement. Du coin de l'œil il vit son père esquissé un sourire satisfait, et Draco aborda un air fier de lui.

.-« Bien. Maintenant, où étiez-vous la nuit du meurtre de Narcissa Black? » Le jeune blond perdit de sa superbe et pâlit considérablement. Non par le fait de devoir répondre à la question, mais plutôt parce qu'il devrait raconter ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.

.-« Je… nous étions au manoir. J'ai entendu un coup de feu et mon père est arrivé en trombe dans ma chambre, me disant de me lever. » Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius, et ce dernier était lui aussi terriblement pâle. « Je… je l'ai suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur où un hélicoptère nous attendait. Nous sommes ensuite partit vers l'endroit où vous nous avez trouvé. Mon père a essayé de sauvé ma mère, mais elle-elle n'a pas survécu. »

.-« D'accord, maintenant, vous allez nous dire toute la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Voyant le regard perdu du jeune homme, l'avocat reformula sa question. « Nous avons retrouvé le cadavre de Rodolphus Lestrange dans votre chambre. »

.-« Je… Il-il m'avait attaqué par derrière. Mon père a… » Draco déglutit et avisa l'avertissement dans les yeux de son paternel. « Mon père n'a fait que me défendre, il ne voulait pas faire de mal! »

.-« Je n'ai plus de questions, votre honneur. » Ricana l'avocat en jetant un regard moqueur envers le jeune Malfoy.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un agent de la sécurité lui saisit le bras et le traîna hors de la salle d'audience. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, il n'avait pas voulu mal faire! Il sentit le regard de son père sur sa nuque et il se retourna une dernière fois, le fixant dans les yeux, des excuses muettes sur le bout de la langue. Lucius lui fit un sourire en coin et Draco continua à suivre l'agent en sentant toujours le poids du regard de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il fut dehors de l'immeuble. Une femme se présenta à lui, disant être la cousine de sa mère, Nymphandora Tonks. Elle lui dit que c'était elle qui allait s'occuper de lui jusqu'à sa majorité. Il la suivit sans faire de commentaire, un nœud lui enserrant l'estomac.

Deux mois plus tard, Lucius fut jugé coupable pour le meurtre de sa femme, Narcissa Black. Il fut condamné pour quinze années de prison et d'une liberté conditionnelle s'il avait une bonne conduite. Il avait été lavé des accusations contre Lestrange et personne n'avait réussit à prouver qu'il avait travaillé pour Voldemort.

**

* * *

Retour Présent.**

.-« Papa, je… Je suis tellement désolé, tout est de ma faute… »

.-« _Pourquoi devrais-je t'accuser Draco? Tu n'as rien fais… Je… j'ai besoin de toi ici Draco…_ »

.-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Draco se leva de son lit et alla dans la cuisine. « Et puis je… mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appel comme ça, maintenant? » Il sortit une tasse de porcelaine de l'armoire et actionna le bouton de la cafetière.

.-« _Je suis en liberté conditionnelle!_ » Draco pouffa en entendant son père s'extasier comme un enfant à qui on aurait donné une montagne de bonbons. « _Et je… Enfin, j'aimerais te voir, tu sais… Ça fait si longtemps! Tu dois avoir grandit…_ »

.-« Je serais ravi de te voir aussi, Papa. » Répondit-il en se versant une tasse de café. Il s'assit à la table de sa petite cuisine, prenant une gorgé et se brûlant la langue par la même occasion.

.-« _Je ne peux pas quitter le pays et, enfin, je voulais savoir si tu viendrais faire un tour pour voir ton vieux père?_ »

* * *

Le voyage fut pénible pour Draco. Il était très impatient de voir son père, mais il n'arrivait pas totalement à se convaincre que Lucius voulait le voir pour, enfin, pour le voir. D'un autre coté, il était extrêmement heureux de se rendre aux États-Unis, qui sait, peut-être aurait-il la chance de tomber sur Harry?

« Tu t'fais des idées, pauvre vieux, c'est pas si p'tit que ça, les États… » Le blond poussa un gros soupire, ce qui attira le regard de sa compagne de voyage sur lui.

Draco s'empêcha de rouler les yeux ; depuis que l'avion avait décollé, cette pimbêche n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des coups d'œil fréquent, semblant vouloir lui adresser la parole, mais sans jamais vraiment ouvrir la bouche. Il lui jeta un regard quelque peu embêté et elle lui lança un sourire timide.

.-« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question? »

.-« Vous v'nez d'le faire… » Draco retint un énième soupire, se sentant soudainement très lasse.

.-« Êtes-vous apparenté à Lucius Malfoy? » Le blond lui jeta un regard surpris.

.-« Heu ouais, je suis son fils. »

.-« Ah d'accord. »

Perplexe, Draco continua de la fixer pendant un bout de temps, mais puisqu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir approfondir la conversation, il retourna à ses nuages. Plissant les yeux, il remarqua enfin un bout de terre et c'est avec soulagement qu'il constata que l'avion semblait perdre de l'altitude.

« Enfin… »

La femme assise à ses cotés de leva soudainement et alla vers les toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et elle lui jetait des regards satisfait. C'est seulement en se levant pour descendre de l'engin qu'il remarqua le téléphone cellulaire qui dépassait de sa poche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'aéroport, Draco se figea brusquement. Il abaissa légèrement ses verres fumés pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il y avait des centaines de personnes, la majorité d'entre elles avaient des appareils photo en main, qui criaient après lui. Un journaliste, plus téméraire que les autres, agrippa son bras et le traîna sur quelques pas, pour le placer devant un immense jet privé. Alors qu'il allait lui dire sa façon de penser, une limousine se gara quelques mètres plus loin et trois hommes habillés entièrement de noir en sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers le blond, et ce-dernier pu remarquer qu'ils avaient tous des oreillettes.

.-« Monsieur Draco Malfoy? Votre père nous envoi. Veuillez nous suivre, je vous prit. »

Le blond sourit, satisfait de l'accueil. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins, connaissant son père. Il était tout de même quelque peu surprit en sachant que Lucius venait de passé les dix dernières années en prison sans pour autant perdre sa puissance auprès des autres.

Il se tourna légèrement vers les journalistes qui lui hurlait toujours après.

.-« Les meilleures intentions d'un homme sont souvent fondées sur les pires actes qu'il put commettre un jour. »

Il suivit ensuite les trois hommes qui attendaient patiemment, se faufilant dans la foule danse qui continuait à vouloir entendre sa voix, et il montèrent tous les quatre dans le véhicule noir.

Draco fut déposé sur le coin d'une rue, après s'être fait assurer que son père allait venir le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

.-« Draco? Draco, c'est bien toi, mon fils? »

.-« Papa? »

Le jeune blond étreignit son père, se rassurant de sa présence. Lucius Malfoy était un homme fourbe et manipulateur, mais il était quand même son père.

.-« Viens, Draco, nous devons parler… »

* * *

Son père n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait toujours le même charisme, il était égal à lui-même, scrutant son regard comme s'il pouvait lire son âme. Il était toujours aussi froid, mais en la présence de son fils, il redevenait un peu plus humain.

Draco, comme Lucius, était heureux de le revoir. La présence de son père lui avait manqué pendant tout son adolescence. Il avait fait des erreurs qu'il n'aurait certainement pas commises si son père avait été la pour le conseiller.

Le regard de Draco devint un peu lointain à l'évocation de ses erreurs et un visage blafard apparu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux se voilèrent et son père le remarqua à l'instant même où il décrocha du fil de la conversation.

.-« Est-ce que tout va bien Draco? Tu dois être épuisé du voyage…»

Lucius avait loué un petit appartement en ville et Draco était surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle son père faisait des affaires. Lucius le laissa dans la chambre d'ami, qu'il avait prévu pour lui. Il lui souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit, restant tout de même appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, regardant son fils comme s'il était un trésor.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Draco se réveilla, il constata que son père avait déjà quitté l'appartement. Il alla fouiller dans le réfrigérateur, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, mais il le trouva anormalement vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il alla prendre une douche rapide, s'habilla de la même façon et il laissa une note sur la table, expliquant qu'il était parti faire des courses.

C'est en sifflotant que Draco sortit à l'extérieur, admirant secrètement les immenses édifices qui prenaient place un peu partout. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle direction prendre pour se rendre à l'épicerie, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il trottait tranquillement en regardant de-ci de-la les objets présentés dans les vitrines de quelques boutiques, admira quelques instants une statue à l'effigie d'un héros de guerre et continua sa route tout en nota le nom des rues dans lesquelles il marchait.

Alors qu'il allait tourner le coin d'une autre rue, il remarqua un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Draco sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et il se mit à le suivre, un espoir fou lui nouant l'estomac. Il le pista jusque dans la station de métro et il resta complètement figé lorsque le jeune homme tourna le visage dans sa direction, appuyé contre une poutre en béton. C'était Harry… Abasourdi, Draco murmura son prénom et il vit Harry ouvrir brusquement les yeux, horrifié. Loin de se sentir mal, Draco cria son nom de toutes ses forces et se mit à courir lorsqu'il le vit s'enfuir loin de lui.

.-« Harry, Harry attend-moi, je t'en supplie… » Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il le perdit de vue dans la foule. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, lui rappelant que ce qui arrivait présentement était entièrement de sa faute. Et celle de Zabini.

« Que cet enfoiré finisse par se tuer avec sa drogue de merde… »

Levant les yeux au ciel pour retenir les perles salées qui menaçaient de couler, Draco se jura de retrouver Harry. Il le fallait.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, il vit les chaussures de son père. Distraitement, il se débarrassa des sienne et se dirigea vers le petit salon sobre dans lequel son père était assis, savourant un verre de boisson alcoolisé.

.-« Draco? Tu as pleuré? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

.-« Papa je… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… » Draco baissa son regard vers le sol. Il avait retrouvé son père la veille et il allait le perdre de nouveau, et pour de bon, cette fois-ci. « Je… je suis gay. » Le jeune homme souffla doucement. Voilà, c'était dit.

.-« Je te demande pardon? » La voix de son père glaça son sang dans ses veines. « Tu es… gay? » Draco entendit son père pousser un soupire et il risqua de lever les yeux vers lui. « Je ne dirai rien. Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais ne m'en parle pas. »

.-« J'aurais… j'aurais besoin de ton aide, papa. » Conscient de l'effort que venait de fournir son père pour ne pas le foutre à la porte, Draco osa tout de même lui posé la question qui lui tourmentait l'esprit. « Tu m'aiderais à retrouver… la personne qui est cher à mon cœur? » Il entendit Lucius s'étouffer avec son verre d'alcool.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


End file.
